Mystic Knight of Music
by Toscia
Summary: The Knights meet someone from the past who helps them to remember and grow more powerfull.


**_Mystic Knight Of Music Prologue_**

**_By: Alicia Scott_**

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mystic Knights or character associated with them with the exceptions of Melody, the bards of Harmony, Dragon Singers, Knights, Speakers, Squires, Riders, Warriors, and the Trainers.  This is one of my first attempts at fan fiction so anything you have to say is appreciated.  Even flames are welcome.

**__**

**__**

_            "Hey Melody wait up!" a six year old boy with short, curly hair and a sheathed sword strapped to his back called out._

_            "Hey Rohan what's up?" a four year old girl with long, dark brown hair a flute case strapped to her belt and a mask over her eyes asked as she and the silvery-gray wolf cub next to her turned._

_            "Uncle Torq and the Kells men are here!" he exclaimed._

_            "Yea!  Let's get back." she said as she broke into a jog, "Is Deirde with them?"_

_            "Yep and she wants to see you."_

_            "Yea!  Come on Shadow Hunter." the girl cried with joy._

_            When the pair got back to the clearing that held their home, an orphanage on land that belonged to neither country but to the bardic school, they saw a small group of men in red.  They were scattered about talking and playing with the children.  Automatically the two searched for a familiar face and when they spotted it started off at a run._

_            "Uncle Torq!  Deirde!" they screamed as they launched themselves at one of the Kells soldiers._

_            "Hey you two." he laughed as he knelt to engulf them in a hug.  Beside him stood a young six-year-old girl with reddish brown hair._

_            "Hey Uncle Torq will you spin me?" Melody asked after she embraced the girl, her best friend._

_            "Sure," he said as he swooped her up and spun._

_            "So are you coming on the picnic with us?" Rohan asked._

_            "You bet."_

_            Just then a commotion arouse on the opposite side of the yard as Temra troops rode out of the forest._

_            "You three behind me!" Torq snapped under his breath as he set Melody down._

_            "But Uncle Torq they're just here to visit like you.  They always come." Rohan explained as Deirde dragged Melody behind Torq._

_            "We'll just see about that." Torq said as the rest of the Kells soldiers pushed the children behind them, took defensive stances and prepared to pull their swords._

_            "Every one stand down!" Ruth, the head of the orphanage, commanded as she came out of the building with a basket of food._

_            "Princess Mauve, it's a pleasure to see you again.  We were about to go on a picnic would you and your men like to join us?" she asked turning to the Temra troops._

_            "We would be glad to.  Do you wish us to hand in our weapons?" a young woman asked as she rode forward._

_            "Yes please.  You may have two keep them in case of an attack but that it all.  The same goes for you all." she stated as she turned to the Kells men, "Rohan go ahead and take yours."_

_            "Thank you Ms. Ruth."_

_            "Ms. Ruth can I take Cloud Racer and Shadow Hunter?" Melody asked._

_            "Yes if you double up with your brother."_

_            "Yea!" she yelled as she ran to the stables.  She came out leading a white horse with a black mane._

_            "Here let me help you with that," Torq said as he saddled the horse and lifted her into it.  He then placed Rohan behind her. _

_             When he was done with Melody and Rohan he tacked up his horse and lifted Deirde up into the saddle in front of him._

_            The rest of the Kells and Temra soldiers did the same so that in the end every child was riding on a horse._

_            "Torq will you ride ahead with Melody?" Ruth asked._

_            "Of course."_

_            "Thank you.  The rest of you can chose where you ride."_

_            While Mauve rode right behind Torq the rest just spread out among the line so that it ended up with a pattern of Kells and Temra soldiers._

_            As Melody rode she softly played on her flute clearing the path in front of the train of roots and such while Rohan braced her._

_            When they finally got to the creek that was their usual picnic area everyone dismounted and tethered their horses.  Ruth and some of the troops set up the food while everyone else started to play.  When the food was set up everyone sat down to eat._

_            Halfway through the meal a bear wandered into the clearing.  While all the other children screamed and ran behind their favorite soldier Melody walked up._

_            "Melody!  Get back here!" Torq and Mauve cried as one._

_            At hearing this Rohan looked up and ran to his sister pulling out his sword._

_            When the bear saw Melody walking towards it, it growled and showed its teeth.  Melody just continued to approach the bear. _

_            When she reached it she put a hand on it's nose and in a calm voice spoke, "What's wrong?  Huh?  Why did you come to our picnic?"_

_            In response the bear just growled._

_            "Oh." Melody said as she reached down and tapped the bear's front right paw._

_            The bear sat down and lifted up the paw so that Melody could see the bottom.  A large thorn was caught in the pads.  As Melody pulled it out she noticed a large cut circling the paw._

_            "Pure thing did you get caught in a trap?" she asked as she ripped a wide strip off her skirt and wrapped it around the bear's paw.  She laid her hand on the bandage and closed her eyes._

_            "There you go.  Maybe it won't hurt as much," she said as she took a step back._

_            The bear growled as it stood.  It then turned and went back into the forest.  When it did Melody shook herself while Torq and Mauve ran up to her._

_            "What do you think you were doing?  It could have killed you!" Torq demanded._

_            "Why didn't you come when we called you?" Mauve asked._

_            "It wouldn't hurt me.  It was hurt and only wanted help."_

_            At this Ruth walked up, "Melody are you okay?" she calmly asked._

_            "Yes Ms. Ruth.  I'm fine just hungry."_

_            "Okay." she said with a laugh.  Then seeing the dress, "Melody you ripped another one!"_

_            "I'm sorry Ms. Ruth but it was hurt and I had to bandage the wound."_

_            "Well I guess I'm going to have to make you a first aid kit for all of your friends."_

_            "You're not upset?" Mauve asked._

_            "No not at all.  When she's done a few times you get used to it.  Although you should have been here when she brought home Shadow Hunter and a few of his family.  I near had a heart attack."_

_            "Well shall we finish the picnic?" Rohan asked as he put away his sword._

_            "Yes lets."_

_            On the trip back Melody was again in the lead followed by Torq and then Mauve.  Half way back Melody fainted and fell out of Rohan's arms._

_            "Torq!" he screamed as the horse stopped._

_            Torq and immediately dismounted and jogged up to where Melody had fallen._

_            Seeing what happened Hunter ran back along the line until he found Ruth._

_            "Hunter what is it?  Is Melody hurt?" she demanded when he reached her._

_            At that Hunter turned around ran a few steps turned back and growled._

_            When Ruth saw this she dismounted and ran after him._

_            "Rohan what happened?" she demanded when she reached the spot._

_            "She just fell off and didn't get up."_

_            "Damn.  Torq will you mind carrying her back to the house?" Ruth asked._

_            "No not at all." he responded as he walked back to Deirde, "Princess Deirde would you mind if Rohan rode with you for the rest of the trip?  I need to ride with Melody."_

_            "Not at all.  What happened?"_

_            "Melody just fell off her horse," Torq answered trying to protect the young princess._

_            "Ohh I hope she's okay."_

_            "I'm sure she's fine." Torq said as he summoned Rohan, "Rohan you don't mind riding with Princess Deirde here do you?" he asked the young boy._

_            "Not if it means you're riding with Melody," he answered._

_            "That's a good lad and yes I will be riding with her." _

_            "Good." he replied as Torq lifted him up into the saddle._

_            He then mounted up and Ruth handed Melody to him._

_            "Thank you for being so good Rohan." Ruth said as she passed by._

_            When they got back to the orphanage Melody was immediately put to bed and a doctor summoned.  While they waited for him to show up Rohan stood guard at the door while Torq, Deirde, and Mauve sat by her bed._

_            Just before dinner a Kells and Temra soldier walked in._

_            "Sir, I'm sorry to bring this up but its time to go." the Kells man reported._

_            "You head back with Deirde.  I'm going to stay here until I find out what's wrong."_

_            "But I want to stay to!" Deirde cried._

_            "Fine.  I'll not argue.  Please tell the King that we're both staying."_

_            "Yes sir.  We'll come back tomorrow."_

_            "No need I'll bring her back when it's time."_

_            "Yes sir." the guard responded as he saluted and left._

_            "Your highness?"_

_            "I'm staying.  Head on home and tell my farther where I am and why I'm staying."  Mauve replied without looking up._

_            "Yes your highness.  We'll return for you tomorrow."_

_            "No need.  I'll come back on my own."_

_            "Yes your highness."_

_            Just as the troops left Rose, the orphanage housekeeper, came in, "Are you all staying?"_

_            "Yes, Ms. Rose we are." _

_            "Well I guess I should prepare food for you and I'll have some cots brought in."_

_            "Thank you." Mauve answered._

_            "Not a problem.  I must admit Melody and her brother are kind of orphanage favorites.  Everyone seems to like them."_

_            "May I ask then why they aren't adopted?" Torq requested._

_            "Oh well that's easy nobody wants to adopt them both and they won't be separated.  They even share this room." Rose replied, "Well I better see to the food."_

_            As Rose left Deirde got up and went out to sit with Rohan just outside Melody's door._

_            "She didn't just fall off her horse did she?" Deirde demanded._

_            "No your highness.  She fell off and didn't get up.  She even slid out of my grip."_

_            "Don't call me your highness.  I don't like being called it here.  I just want to be one of you."_

_            "If you want Deirde."_

_            "So why don't you come in the room with us instead of sitting out here alone?"_

_            "I don't know.  If you'll excuse me I need to talk to Ms. Ruth." Rohan said as he got up._

_            "Ms. Ruth may I let Hunter in.  With all the fuss he was left outside."_

_            "Why yes of course.  Poor thing's probably wondering what's wrong."_

_            "Thank you Ms. Ruth." Rohan said as he bounded down to the front door.  As soon as the door opened Shadow Hunter ran in, past Rohan, up the stairs, and into Melody's room followed by Rohan.  When inside he hopped onto Melody's bed and curled up next to her._

_            An hour or so later the food was ready and brought to the room._

_            While the small group ate the talked, "So Rohan how did you come to live here?" Mauve asked._

_            "Well Ms. Ruth and Ms. Rose tell us that we were left on their door steps. I was supposedly one and Melody was just a few weeks old."_

_            "So where did you get the sword?"_

_            "When Ms. Rose found us and picked me up it was beneath me with a note saying  'This is Rohan and this sword is my gift to him.  Please train him in it's art and take good care of him and my daughter.'"_

_            "You seem protective of her.  Even for a brother."_

_            "Well when I turned 5 and she was to turn four a few days later Ms. Ruth read me a second note they found that was addressed to me.  'Dear Rohan, I'm sorry we're not there to take care of you but circumstances prevent it.  If I were to reveal you or myself your life would be endangered. Please watch over your sister.  She's very important, as are you.  Hopefully one day we can be reunited.' and was signed 'Your loving farther" and so I have protected her since then."_

_            "That's an amazing story.  No wonder you two are almost always together."_

_            "Well I try not to let her out of my sight but she's better at hiding in the woods then me so she occasionally sneaks off.  I always find her if there is danger though.  I always seem to know right where she is."_

_            The rest of the night went silently.  The next day sometime around noon Melody slowly woke up._

_            "Oww!" she exclaimed as she tried to sit up and was tackled by Rohan._

_            "Melody are you okay?" Rohan asked as he quickly backed up._

_            "Yeah except my arm and head hurt.  How did I get here?"_

_            "Well you fell off your horse on the trip back to the orphanage.  You didn't even stir when you hit."_

_            "Oh I must have hit my head."_

_            "Ahh so you're awake.  Good.  Do you feel any pain?" the doctor asked as he walked in._

_            "My arm and my head." Melody calmly responded._

_            "Okay.  I'll have to ask you four to leave while I examine the patent."_

_            "Okay.  We'll be outside." Torq answered as he led the way.  Rohan remained._

_            "Would you wait outside please?"_

_            "No.  I'm staying with my sister."_

_            "Oh.  Well since your family I guess its okay." he said, "So can you tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked Melody._

_            "Well we went on a picnic and I helped a bear and on the way back Rohan said I fell off my horse and then I woke up here."_

_            "Ahh.  Well your arm's broken so I need to set it.  It's going to hurt but cry if you want to.  By the way I'm Doctor Gazer but you can call me Gazer."_

_            "Okay." Melody said as she braced herself._

_            "Melody take my hand.  When it hurts you can squeeze it as hard as you want." Rohan said as he held out his hand._

_            "Thank you," she answered as she did._

_            "Okay are you ready?" the doctor asked._

_            Melody nodded and Rohan looked away.  The doctor grabbed the arm and turned.  When he did Melody let out a scream and broke down into tears while Rohan gasped tears flooding his eyes._

_            "That was very good.  Now I just need to brace it.  This may or may not hurt. Okay?"_

_            Melody just nodded._

_            When he tied the split on the tears increased and Rohan even let a few slip._

_            "Well that's all over.  You were very brave and I'll tell your teacher that you two both deserve a treat.  Now take this and get some rest." Doctor Grazer said as he stepped out._

_            "Melody I'm sorry I let you slip."  Rohan apologized.  Tears were flowing freely now._

_            "Don't worry about it.  It could have happened to any one." Melody responded as forgiving as always which only made Rohan feel worse._

_            When Doctor Gazer stepped out and closed the door behind him he immediately ran into Torq, "What happened?"_

_            "I'm sorry but I can only give that information to the caregiver."_

_            "That's me." Ruth said as she walked up, "How is she."_

_            "Her arm's broken and she's got a nasty bump on the head but other then that she's fine.  I set the arm and gave her something for the pain so don't worry if she falls asleep soon.  She's brave, braver then my girl Lelena.  Well I told them that I would recommend to you that they both get a treat.  Rohan was just as brave and very sweet.  He held her hand though it all and told her to squeeze when it hurt.  I could tell by his face that she did and hard."_

_            "What was the scream we heard?" Mauve demanded._

_            "The setting of the bone."_

_            "Oh."_

_            "Can we see her?" Deirde asked._

_            "Ohh yes of course.  Go right ahead."_

_            "So what do we owe you Doctor..."_

_            "Gazer, and don't worry about it.  She reminds me of my daughter.  I'll be back in a week to check on the arm."_

_            "So do you know why she slept twenty-four hours?" Rose asked as she walked up with lunch._

_            "Use of energy probably.  The body usually heals itself a tiny bit but with her it seems to heal a lot faster almost as though by magic."_

_            "That makes sense she always seems to heal some of the other kids when they're hurt or at lease eases the hurt."_

_            "Well I'll see you ladies in a week." Dr. Gazer said as he left, "Don't worry I'll find my own way out."_

_            "So is anyone here hungry?" Rose asked when she walked in._

_            "I'm starved." Melody said._

_            "Well eat all you like there's plenty more where this came from," Rose said as she set a bow of soup in front of Melody and handed the others theirs, "So what do you want me to fix for dinner tonight?"_

_            "Your famous meat pies!" Melody exclaimed when she swallowed the mouth full she had just taken._

_            "Alright it's meat pies for dinner."_

_            "Yea!"_

_            "So will you three be staying the night again?"_

_            "You bet." Torq replied, as did Mauve._

_            "Yes!" Deirde exclaimed._

_            As soon as Melody finished her soup she began to drift off._

_            When the small group saw this they quietly left the room.  Rohan as always stayed and lay down on his bed.  He also fell asleep._

_            A couple hours later the two were wakened by Rose who told them to change and meet her out side the room.  When they did she led them to the common playroom.  She quietly opened the door and pushed them inside.  Even though the room had several windows and it was midday the room was dark._

_            As someone pulled the dark curtains from the window everyone yelled, "Surprise!"_

_            Both Rohan and Melody gasped for they had forgotten it was so close to their birthdays._

_            "Happy Birthday you two." Rose said as she gave each a hug careful of Melody's arm._

_            "We were planning on doing this yesterday but we decided today was just as good." Ruth said with a smile._

_            "So you two what do you want to do first games, presents, or cake?" Ruth asked._

_            "Games, then cake and presents while we're eating cake." they said as one._

_            "Yea!" the whole room roared._

_            "So what game do you want to play?"_

_            "How about the blind fold game?" one kid suggested._

_            "Yeah!" _

_            "Okay, who goes first?"_

_            "I will!" a chorus of voices cried and so began the festivities.  While the kids were playing a game of catch Melody was pulled aside._

_            "Melody since you are now five it's time we read this to you.  It's a note we found in your basket.  'Dearest Melody, I do apologize for not being there for you but to reveal myself or you would put you and your brother in danger.  Please watch over your brother.  He'll be very important in the future as you will be.  Work hard on your studies and with your music.  Strange things might begin to happen but don't be afraid.  Just find a bard and ask them.  I hope that one day we will be reunited. Your loving Farther' Melody you do know that your flute was found with you when we discovered you on our doorstep don't you?" Rose asked._

_            "Yes along with a two notes."_

_            "Well the first note said that 'This is Melody.  She's named for a skill of music she'll show at a young age.  Please teach her the art and give her this flute. Please take care of her and her brother.'"_

_            "Wow.  Did Rohan get a similar note?"_

_            "Yes he did.  This note was addressed to you and the other was about you so they're yours to keep."_

_            "Thank you.  Can I go now?"_

_            "Yes of course you can." Ruth said as she and Rose hugged Melody._

_            Melody snuck out of the house and to the stables.  She carefully pulled her box of valuable things out of its hiding place and placed both notes in it.  She then hid it in Cloud Racer's stall so it was truly protected.  That done she went back to the party._

_            Just as she entered the game room Rohan called out, "Alright now it's time for cake and presents."_

_            "Yeah!"_

_            And so everyone flooded into the dining room.  Rohan held back, "Hey Mel. they read you the notes?"_

_            "Yeah." _

_            "Let's talk after lights out?"_

_            "Don't forget we may end up with Deirde bunking with us."_

_            "That's right.  Tomorrow then."_

_            "Deal."_

_            "Hey you two come on!  We can't cut the cake without you!" a kid yelled when he saw them hang back._

_            Rohan then hurried his pace followed by Melody._

_            That night they did indeed have Deirde sharing their room.  The three some talked about different things all night._

_            The next morning the visitors left and life around the orphanage returned too normal._

_            For the next few nights Melody began to have terrible nightmares.  She couldn't remember them but they left her with a feeling something bad was about to happen. After the third night in a row she began to sneak down to the dinning room, which always had a fire, going that time of year and would struggle in learning to write and in teaching Shadow Hunter a new command._

_            A week before her cast came off she finally learned enough to write a note to her brother.  When it was worded the way she wanted it she hid it in her box.  Two weeks later or a week after her arm had healed the orphanage was attacked by bandits.  They set fire to it to flood out the kids but instead of going out the front door as everyone else was Melody headed for the back way and dragged Rohan with her.  She dragged him to the stables and told him to tack up Cloud Racer with the tack hidden just inside the stall door.  Melody grabbed her treasure box and Rohan's and stuffed them into the saddlebags.  As Rohan finished fastening the last buckle she shoved her note into the color around Shadow Hunters neck._

_            She commanded Hunter to follow and mounted up.  Rohan mounted up behind her and they rode off into the night.  However as they just lost sight of the orphanage and where they called home the past five years they were attacked._

_            Although Melody tried to get away Rohan was knocked off the horse.  When he hit the ground Melody cried out with her mind and the local wolf pack and the bear she had helped only weeks before came to her aid.  They chased off the attackers but Melody could hear more coming.  She dug into the saddlebag and withdrew Rohan's box and tossed it and a few more of his items such as his sword down next to him in a sack._

_            "Shadow Hunter identify and protect." Melody commanded her voice full of tears.  She tore off part of her shirt and gave it to Hunter, "To remember me by.  We will meet again." Melody said as she rode off.  _

_            She then turned and said one final command, "Hide."  She made it to the edge of the forest, a good two days ride while hiding to avoid capture, before they caught her.  By this time it was dawn the next day and she was near an encampment_

_            When the bandits finally caught her Melody was exhausted and could fight no longer.  She had thought she had gotten away and had found a cave to sleep in.  She was proven wrong when dawn approached and the bandits came back to what was their camp.  When they spotted her and attacked she did the only thing possible.  She screamed._

_            Her scream roused the nearby Temra encampment that was just getting up.  The sentries who heard the noise yelled and the camp came to life in a matter of seconds.  Half the camp detached and followed the sound while the other half stayed back to protect Princess Mauve who was just heading to visit the orphanage.  When they arrived at the camp they instantly charged the bandits.  After a few minutes all the bandits were either dead or had been taken prisoner.  The troops sent back a scout to report what the disturbance was.  When Mauve arrived to decide what to do she saw Melody and automatically ran to her.  Just as she got there Melody began to wake up after being knocked out._

_            "Melody!  What happened?  Why are you out here?"_

_            "Princess Mauve?  Bandits attacked the orphanage and burned it.  Rohan and I tried to escape but he was knocked off Racer so Hunter stayed with him."_

_            "Oh you poor dear.  Sgt. take a few men and check for survivors at the orphanage.  When did this happen Melody?"_

_            "Yesterday morning before dawn."_

_            "And you rode all this time?"_

_            "Yes your Highness.  Well Racer was a big help."_

_            "Your Highness we found this horse jut behind the tree.  What should we do with it?" a guard asked as he tried to hold onto Cloud Racer's reins._

_            "Let her go."_

_            "Let her go your Highness?"_

_            "You heard me let her go."_

_            "Yes your Highness." the guard replied as he did.  As soon as the guard released the reins Racer sped to Melody and knelt beside her._

_            "Melody can you ride?" Mauve asked._

_            "Yes your Highness I think I can."_

_            "Well just to be sure I'll double with you.  Will Racer allow it or should we use mine?"_

_            "Racer's okay with people other then me riding her as long as she knows them and she knows I'm safe." Melody answered._

_            "Good.  Then lets get you back to my camp while we wait for the report of the orphanage."_

_            So they waited for the scouts to return.  When they did and confirmed that there were no survivors at the sight Mauve took Melody back to Temra's castle and adopted her as her own._

_***** Meanwhile *****_

_            After a few hours Rohan woke up to his face being roughly licked.  When he opened his eyes he was face to face with a young wolf cub.  At first he yelped and tried to get away but when he did the wolf cub just sat down and watched him.  Slowly Rohan built up the courage to move closer.  When he was close enough to touch the cub he noticed the makeshift color around it's neck with the name Shadow Hunter engraved in the leather part and the note attached to it._

_            Dear Rohan,_

_                        I have sat up night after night trying to write this for you in case something happened to me.  Please take care of Hunter for me, as he will you.  I left your things in a sack and Hunter knows where they are just command him to "Find".  Hoping to see you again.  Your sister Melody._

_            "Rohan is that my name?" he asked himself._

_            At this the cub gave a happy bark._

_            "So if Rohan's my name then Shadow Hunter must be yours right?"_

_            He was answered by another gleeful bark._

_            "Well Hunter this note tells me to command you to 'FIND'"_

_            At this Hunter barked and took of.  Rohan followed at a run.  Hunter stopped when he reached a tree that's limbs forked and began to dig._

_            After a minute Rohan bent down to help.  After another minute of them both digging Rohan saw a canvas sack.  When he pulled it out there was a sword beneath it.  As he pulled it out he jumped.  The sheath felt like it belonged to him.  If only he could remember.  As he sat there he began to go through the sack.  The first thing he found was a small, wooden box and opened it.  At the top of the small pile were two letters worn from being read too much.  The first read: Dear Rohan, I'm sorry we're not there to take care of you but circumstances prevent it.  ............ Please watch over your sister and keep her safe.  She's very important...............  Your Loving Father._

_            The second read:  This is Rohan and this sword is my gift to him.  Please teach him its arts and secrets.  Please take good care of him and my daughter._

_            "Well Hunter it looks like I need to find this sister of mine."_

_            Hunter happily barked._

_            Carefully he placed the letters back into the box and placed it aside.  He then continued to search through the sack.  He found clothes and a small amount of food.  As he looked at the food Hunter barked._

_            "Well do I feed you or do you hunt for yourself?" Rohan asked._

_            At the word 'HUNT' Hunter took off._

_            "Well that answers that.  At least I won't have to feed him," Rohan said to himself as he dug into the food.  When he had finished Hunter returned and circled Rohan._

_            "What do you want to go?"_

_            He was answered by a light yip._

_            "Okay lets go." Rohan said as they took off through the woods._

_            They continued on for a few weeks with Hunter supplying the meat and Rohan scavenging the greens.  One morning as Rohan was practicing with his sword a young boy with jet black hair stole the sack._

_            With Rohan's yell Hunter took off.  When he caught the boy he pounced and knocked him over.  Shadow Hunter sat on the boy growling and showing plenty of teeth._

_            "Hey get off me!  Let me go!" the boy kept demanding._

_            Rohan calmly walked up and took back his sack.  After checking everything was still there he spoke, "Who are you and why did you still my stuff?"_

_            "I'm Angus and call of your dog."_

_            "Sorry I can't.  One he's not a dog and two he's not mine. I'm searching for the owner."_

_            "Well call it off!"_

_            "Hunter come." Rohan said in a calm tone.  In response Shadow Hunter climbed off Angus and walked over to sit by Rohan._

_            "Hey that was cool.  Why don't we start an act?  It could bring in money for food."_

_            "No.  As I said he's no mine.  I'm looking for its owner."_

_            "Well we can do them both.  We'll travel town to town and on the way you can look for whoever you're looking for."_

_            "Well I guess that will work if Shadow Hunter agrees."_

_            A small yip was his answer._

_            "Great."_

_***** And so each sibling lived their lives for 4 years *****_

_***** until their paths crossed for a short time *****_

_            Angus was advertising a contest where kids threw rocks at Rohan who blocked it with his shield when Cathabad the King's Druid happened to see them and made Rohan his apprentice.  When news that the King of Temra had died and his daughter Mauve was taking his place King Conohor went to speak to her.  He took along his trusted Captain of the guard and friend Torq.  _

_            When they arrived at the Temra castle they were greeted by Mauve herself.  Just after introductions were finished a small child ran across one end of the throne room.  She stopped and looked in at who was there._

_            When she realized whom it was she squealed and ran towards them a few feet away she stopped and curtsied, "King Conohor, Captain Torq, Mother."_

_            Then losing all self-control flung herself at Torq, "Uncle Torq!  Hi!  How are you?" she exclaimed as she hugged the stunned man._

_            "Torq do you know her?"_

_            "Not that I recall Your Majesty." Torq replied._

_            "What?" Melody asked as she backed up shocked, "You don't remember when you used to visit the Bardic Orphanage?"_

_            "Yes I do but it was burned down without survivors."_

_            "Not true.  I escaped before it was burned down.  I snuck out the back way and fled on Cloud Racer."_

_            At this point Torq recognized the flute case attached to the girls belt._

_            "Melody?"_

_            "Yep!"_

_            "Well it's good to know you survived but what about your brother?"_

_            At the mention of Rohan, Melody's face fell, "He was with me on Racer but we were attacked just inside the woods and he was knocked off.  I left him his stuff and told Hunter to guard him but that was the last I saw of them.  When Mother sent men back to search for survivors they found no trace of him."_

_            "Oh Melody, I'm sorry." Torq said as he gave his young friend a hug._

_            About then they heard a male voice calling Melody's name._

_            "If you would excuse me I hear my tutor calling me." Melody excused herself, "It was nice meeting you King Conohor, please tell Deirde that I said 'Hi' and nice seeing you again Captain Torq.  Mother?"_

_            "You're excused." Mauve said formally._

_            "Mother?" Torq asked._

_            "Yes I adopted her just after my guards found her under attack by bandits."_

_            "So how old is she now?"_

_            "Nine I believe."_

_            "Ah.  The poor child, she's been though so much at her young age, and I feel the worse is yet to come."_

_            "Well anyway back to the matter at hand..."Mauve began._

_            While King Conohor was away and Cathabad was running and errand Rohan and Angus summoned a vengeful spirit that set a curse upon the castle.  To make up for the curse Rohan and Angus decided to spy on now Queen Mauve._

_            After they heard all they wanted to they headed home, but before they could leave the castle they ran into a guard, "Ah.  So what do we have here?  A pair of miniature spies?"_

_            Before they could answer the guard was knocked over and behind him was young Princess Melody sprawled out.  She looked up and saw Rohan and began to yell as the guard slowly climbed up, "You idiot!  You're supposed to make sure stuff like this wouldn't happen!  What if someone had been chasing me?!"_

_            Before the stunned guard could say more then, "I'm sorry your highness," Melody started on him again._

_            "Well aren't you going to help me up?!" and after he did and she brushed herself off she once again started, "Now get out of my sight!  Now before I tell my mother you knocked me down!"_

_            At that last statement the poor guard fled.  Then turning on Rohan and Angus, "Who are you two?"_

_            Before they could answer someone called Melody's name._

_            "You might want to leave now if you don't want to get caught."_

_            "Thank you."_

_            "No problem just don't do it again you hear.  If you're going to spy do a better job."_

_            "Deal." Rohan said as he and Angus fled the wolf followed._

_            As Melody watched the two flee around the corner she knew this was not going to be the last time she saw those two._

_***** And so once again years pass ***** _

_***** before the two siblings meet again.  *****_

_***** This time eight. *****_

_            "Well we invited Queen Mauve here for peace talks.  She'll be bringing her daughter so you three better be on your best behavior.  Is that clear?" King Conohor asked of the three eighteen year olds in front of him._

_            "Yes Father," Princess Deirde, the only girl among them, answered._

_            "Yes your majesty." the other two replied._

_            Two hours later when Mauve first arrived the trio was outside.  As Mauve hurried inside Melody hung back.  She wore a rich purple dress with a silvery-gray cloak with Temra's coat-of-arms on the clasp. She still wore a silver mask across her eyes. As she stood there she slowly looked at the design of the castle.  _

_            When Deirde spotted this she walked over, "Uh.  Excuse me can I help you?"_

_            Melody jumped as if awoken from a dream, "Oh sorry.  I guess I do look suspicious studying your castle so but it's the same one in a dream I've had for the past week."_

_            "May I ask your name?"_

_            Before Melody could answer Shadow Hunter tackled her knocking a pouch off her belt, "Oww!  What the..." she exclaimed then silently sent, "Shadow Hunter?"_

_            When she was proved right she smiled and sent, "Identify and Protect."_

_            Hunter barked just as Rohan called him over, "I'm dreadfully sorry miss.  He usually doesn't act like this." he defended as he offered her his hand to help her up._

_            As she dusted her dress off she introduced herself, "I'm Princess Melody of Temra." just as she finished she looked up and saw who had helped her up and who Hunter was standing next to._

_            "Well I'm Princess Deirde of Kells." Deirde introduced herself._

_            "I'm Rohan, Cathabad's apprentice." Rohan said as he offered his hand.  At this she gasped and wavered.  Rohan braced her, "Whoa.  Are you okay?"_

_            "Yes I'm fine.  I must have hit my head.  Who's this one?" She responded covering up her shock._

_            "I'm Angus Rohan's friend."_

_            "May I ask a question, that might sound rude?" Deirde requested._

_            "Of course.  I'll answer if it's appropriate and if it's not I'll just say so."_

_            "Why do you where the mask?"_

_            "Oh it's a childhood habit.  It reminds me of someone I cared for and lost.  He would always tease me about liking to wear masks."_

_            "Oh.  I know about that." Rohan answered._

_            "You do?"_

_            "Yes. Shadow Hunter here is kind of the same for me although I don't really remember her.  I just have a note she wrote me._

_            At this Melody again wavered, "Hey you sure your okay?"  Angus asked._

_            "Yes I'm fine.  Could one of you show me where the throne room is?" Melody asked, "I guess I was separated from my group and have no idea where to go."_

_            "Oh of course this way." Deirde said as she led the way._

_            Rohan stayed back to pick up the pouch that had been knocked off Melody's belt._

_            At the conference Rohan and Angus were spying from a window._

_            Melody stood to Mauve's left two steps back and all the time watched Rohan out of the corner of her eye.  When Mauve announced that there was going to be no treaty Melody gasped and jerked her eyes forward for a minute then bowed her head._

_            When Mauve left Melody first looked up and mouthed, "I'm sorry." then as she turned to leave a note dropped out of her hand unnoticed to any but those from Kells._

_            The note read: Dear Brother, May you and Mother forgive me.  I do not know where you are or even if your alive but there is a war and I'll do my best to stop it even if it means my end but as long as there's breath in me I'll continue to search for you.  Hoping your safe.  Please if someone is reading this burn it in the hottest fire until not a trace remains._

_                                                                                                                                                            M._

_            When Cathabad looked the note over in his chambers Rohan brought him the pouch.  In it were several such notes._

_            "It seems to be a type of diary addressed to a long lost brother." Cathabad explained to the rest._

_            "Well should we fear her or salute her?"  King Conohor asked._

_            "That I do not yet know." Cathabad answered._

_***** And so begins the story of Muse *****_

_***** and her attempts at stopping a war. *****_


End file.
